


Crashing on the ground

by DeanSwesson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Jared and Jensen are soulmate but neither of them is aware of it.Jensen is the RA of the dorm where Jared lives, Jensen thinks the younger guy wants to kill him, Jared thinks he hates him.Jared is 18 and Jensen 21





	Crashing on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and published this fic few months ago and i had the chance to read it again in the last few days and it was horrible, really horrible.
> 
> I decided to re-write it again, this time making some changes :D

 

_Austin College, Cafeteria - lunch time._

 

"Stare at him a little more and people will start to notice."

"What are you talking about?" Jensen distractedly replied playing with his food in the tray, his gaze focused on the reason of all his problems.

Katie rolled her eyes  "Him, i am talking about him" she pointed at a tall guy sitting with his classmates, four table over theirs, laughing and joking about god knows what.

Jensen snorted shaking his head "I am not staring at him" but his gaze shifted again toward the freshman.

"Of course you aren't," Katie couldn’t understand if he was serious or not "You're just undressing him with your own eyes which it's not a bad thing, he is pretty hot for a freshman, maybe a bit too tall but he'll be a real hottie in a few years"

"Will you stop? and I am not looking at him," he shrugged turning around to look at his nagging annoying friend "He hates me and i hate him and that's it."

Katie cracked a smile knowing Jensen was about to talk for the 100th time about his stupid theory  "Again with this story Jensen?"

"Yes! come on every time we meet he tries to kill me, just the other day he almost made me fall from the top of the stairs, i swear he is after me, i might be dead by Christmas, so long for a peaceful senior year" his gaze shifted toward the other side of the cafeteria, focusing again on the tall guy.

"Kill is a big word...come on, it's just...he is really clumsy and maybe he is trying to get your attention?" Katie’s job was to be the rational one in that friendship, Jensen had the tendency to let his fantasies get the best of him "And you're staring at him...again."

Jensen glared at her "At this point? i'll end up in a grave, you don’t believe me? I told all the things he has done" he snapped getting mad both at her and the weird situation he found himself in because of the kid.

Katie frowned amused by the whole situation "Listen, i have actually talked to the guy in class, he is nice, shy and it's difficult to get a few words out of his mouth but he is kind and adorable, he is not trying to kill you, come on” it was not easy to put some sense into his friend’s head.

"Yep, apart from me, apparently i am the only one he isn't nice with," Jensen stood up abruptly taking his lunch tray with him "See you later Katie" he dropped his uneaten food in the bin and his eyes met Jared's, he glared at him as he walked away.

Jared averted his eyes not being able to hold Jensen's evil stare, not even knowing what he could do to get into his good side.

No one noticed his gazed focused on Jensen's body, especially his back and the way his jeans fit him so well, sucking in a deep breath he licked his lips thinking about the hot guy who just walked away and who apparently hated him.

 

 

 

Jared couldn't understand himself or Jensen, it was not easy.

He liked the guy, hell he had a big gigantic crush on him, but every time he saw him he acted like an idiot. Around his friends he was normal, he laughed and joked like every body else, but in front of Jensen? he always managed to get one or both of them on the ground.

Every time they met something happened, Jensen wasn’t entirely wrong in hating Jared. First week after orientation? he walked out of the dorms bumping into Jensen knocking him on the ground, he apologized helping him up and Jensen was so nice to shrug that off saying that it could have happened to anyone, the following week while going into the library he slammed the door into the guy managing to make him drop all his new books, he apologized again saying he didn't mean to, that one time the RA looked at him with a really annoyed look but nevertheless he told him that it was no problem but that he should have been more careful because he could have seriously hurt him.

Careful. Yep. So Careful.

Since that day...it happened almost 10 times, there were books, papers, boxes, clothes..everything dropped on the ground, including one or both of them, after the 5th time Jared even stopped apologizing, he just got up running away afraid of what Jensen could say or do. He was not surprised Jensen was mad at him, but it was not like he was doing it on purpose, he was not looking forward to make an idiot of himself in front of the guy he had a crush on but he was still able to do it.

The thing was..Jensen was the R.A. of the Wilson Hall, where Jared had a room, so even if he tried to avoid him, there was no way he could do it.

First day of orientation at Wilson Hall, Jensen spotted Jared immediately, even among thousands of students. Stunning guy, tall, hazel eyes, dimples able to make fall in love almost everyone...well maybe not love but he had it hard for the young freshman and after those few weeks he couldn't help but be sad and angry because apparently Jared hated him without any good reason. The point is Jensen was nice to everyone, he tried to be a good R.A. and judging by the way no one was complaining he could say he was doing a damn good job. He could accept not being liked by everyone but Jared was literally doing all he could to hurt him and he couldn't accept it. He planned on staying away from the guy but it was not easy, he managed to bump into him almost every 3 or 4 days and he feared for the following week when he'll have to supervise the new freshman party.

 

 

The day of the party is not actually so bad, well the whole dorm was like a mega disco, weird dance music at top volume, vodka and beer flowing like a river, people dancing, people hooking up, gay, straight, didn't matter after all hook ups are hook ups. Magically Jensen managed to avoid Jared, maybe he wasn't even there and even if he was there were too many people and it was impossibile for dimple guy to hit him making him fall on the ground.

He looked around not seeing anything weird in particular, the people were mostly freshman, a few seniors but nothing out of the ordinary, needing some fresh air he walked out towards the main door and that's when someone half naked landed on him , like a conditioned reflex he hugged this person tightly enjoying the sparkling of his hand against the skin of this person. For a few seconds he felt waves of happiness spreading inside his body

That's when he heard it "Jensen?" and...oh god he knew that voice, he looked up not believing his own eyes "Jared?"

Jared stood up abruptly, stepping away from Jensen like he was a plague he had to avoid and Jensen got so mad "Oh God i don't believe it."  
Jared took a step back as Jensen kept talking "Not only you manage to literally tackle me on the ground since the beginning of school but you also never apologize, i am trying to be nice, i am always nice but you act like i am full of shit, God.. what the hell is your problem?"  
Jared stood there, looking at Jensen with an almost unreadable expression , he was so confused even his thoughts didn’t make sense, much less his words.

So he didn't say anything, he lowered his gaze on the ground blushing not only because he landed of Jensen but because he was half naked and he was starting to sport a boner.

"Great, you won't even talk to me" Jensen muttered going out of the dorm, he'd rather sleep in the streets than stay there, fuck supervising duties, he should have at least talked to Katie but he had no intention to talk to anybody, especially to her..who still believed Jared liked him, sure, maybe shaggy guy had a thing for almost killing all the RAs of the state.

As soon as he left the dorm they both felt a deep ache in their stomach, but Jensen was surronded by anger and Jared was full sadness and alcohol and neither of them acknowledged the pain. At least not at first.

 

 

 

That night they were both restless, they tossed and turned in their sleep feeling like they couldn't breathe, their skin was almost on fire it was like there was something missing making them sick....that's when the morning after it hit Jared, the warning signs... the constantly bumping into each other, the pain he felt when Jensen walked away after falling on him....they...were linked, as soulmates, it explained the pain and the feeling of not being able to breathe.

How could this have been so fucked up? Jensen out of all people? Jensen the hot RA was his soul mate? how was he supposed to face him after those last few weeks?

Against his better judgment he decided to wait a few more hours before trying to get a hold of Jensen, the walk from his own room to the one of his RA took longer than expected, every steps he made were like torture, he was tempted to go back and run away into his room but he was not feeling well and he knew Jensen must have been feeling the same....only being close could make it better. Jesus what if Jansen slammed the door into his face? what if he tried to beat him up? no wait he would never do that, not beat him up...but the door? oh yes he could.

Trying not to be a coward he knocked on his door, it creaked open as a visible sick Jensen stepped out looking at him with a painful expression "What do you want now?" his voice nothing more than a whisper and Jared felt guilty even if he didn't do anything wrong, without thinking he pushed Jensen inside the room, closing the door, locking it behind himself and launching himself into his arms, he was a bit taller than him so he put his arms around his shoulder in a loose embrace.

They both started to feel better or at least Jared knew he was but he was not sure about Jensen, he could feel him being all stiff and tense.

"Do you feel better?" he whispered against Jensen's temple. Jensen nodded, breathing softly as he started to relax and then he hugged Jared for the first time in his life. Jared cracked a smile, knowing he wasn't wrong about them, tightening his grip on Jensen, stroking his hair in a slow and sweet motion.

That's when it hit Jensen...they were hugging, they were not hurt on the floor with books and boxes all around them, they were hugging on their feet, on solid ground and he liked it. He shouldn't like Jared, he shouldn't but he felt so nice and warm, he smelled like home so he pressed his lips into Jared's neck just for a few seconds.

Then he slowly ****disentangled himself from Jared "What's going on Jared? Why are you here?"

Jared shoot him a confused look, it was so obvious "I...well...i...." he had this habit of stuttering when he was nervous "I think we are...soulmates."

Jensen looked up at him in shock "What?" soulmates? He thought it was only a myth...few people are able to find a soul mate.

Jared's voice softened "I think we are solumates...that's why i think i always...you know." he gestured toward Jensen to make him understand what he was trying to say.

Jensen couldn’t believe it, Jared belonged to him now? "What...you mean like when you knocked me out on the ground like a sack of potatoes?"

"Yep...man i am sorry, i didn't....i mean...it wasn't...." he rambled not even knowing what he wanted to say "i am sorry, i swear i didn't do it on purpose, i don't have the habit of knocking people on the ground"

"I guess so..." Jensen looked around the room not really knowing the etiquette in a situation like this "and i am sorry for yelling at you yesterday, i thought you were just being mean".

Jared nodded, understanding why Jensen must have thought that "I should have been able to see that sooner, i mean it's like...we were trying to tell each other to open our eyes" he said with a smile stepping into the his space, hoping he wouldn’t reject him.

Jensen frowned "But...we bumped into each other for weeks, how come didn't we fell sick like last night?" the first time Jared tackled him he helped him up.

"I think it's because i never really touched you, i mean...skin to skin, last night i was drunk and dancing without my shirt on, so that's it i guess...we clicked because i was half naked" Jared replied with a nervous smile still afraid of Jensen's opinion of him.

Jensen laughed softly, looking around the room, torn between running away and pinning Jared against the wall to make him his.

Jared was confused...where did they stand now? "Do you hate me Jensen?" he had to asks, suddently he felt the air becoming too heavy and leaned back against the door "because every time we meet you glare at me like you want me dead" Jared nervously brushed his hair away from his face afraid of the answer.

Jensen shook his head "No man i...i don't hate you, i thought you hated me because...well every time we meet i am always with my ass on the floor and i thought you hated me so by default i started to act like i didn't like you because i thought it would be easier." he took a big breath trying to calm himself down, he was too nervous..for the first time they were really talking.

"Oh" Jared was kinda relieved, he leaned back against the door breathing a sigh of relief. "So what now?"

"I don't know...maybe...ok we can't avoid each other and at this point i think we're both safe you won't tackle me to the ground anymore." Jensen struggled to find the right words "We could maybe...listen my night was a nightmare and i guess the same goes for you, you want maybe to spend a few hours here? we could talk more about this soulmate thing? maybe watching a movie to ensure we won't end up in pain if we go in our own rooms?" 

"Yeah...i'd love that" Jared smiled happily, knowing for the first time they had the chance to finally talk.

 

 

Jared woke up with a soft Jensen sprawled over him, his left leg tucked between his owns, his arms around his waist and what feels like a very hard dick against his ass.

They spent the previous night talking about what happened, their feelings and the fact they both liked each other before the situation got complicated, there was no kissing or touching, occasionally they shyly brushed their hands together linkin their fingers in a loose grip but mainly they talked a lot, trying to create a bond based on trust and they fell asleep on Jensen's bed watching tv and now...what was he supposed to do? he liked Jensen, not only because of the soulmate thing but he didn't know how Jensen truly felt outside the soulmate link.

He rolled into his embrace coming face to face with Jensen, he was sleeping so tenderly he didn't want to wake him up but he kinda wanted to be close to him, hell his boner wasn't really helping right now. He leant in pressing their lips together, carefully, trying not to wake him up. He felt like on fire, he was kissing Jensen...trying to be more brave he catched his bottom lip in his owns sucking gently and he felt Jensen beginning to stir, Jensen smiled into the kiss tugging him closer, cupping Jared's cheek with his right hand and deepening the kiss, nipping his lower lip asking for permission he slowly swiped his tongue in his mouth, the tips of their tongues touched and they both moaned at the contact.

Jensen broke the kiss, opening his eyes staring at his soulmate "Hey...Goodmorning.." gently brushed their noses together.

"Good morning." Jared smiled shyly resting his forehead against Jensen's "This is not bad."

Jensen laughed, his lips barely hovering over Jared's "I agree..not bad.." and he pulled him in grabbing the younger man by the t-shirt kissing him again, they kissed more, their tongues dancing with each other, slow and wet strokes making them moan like it was a first kiss, well it was their real first kiss and it was like their bodies had a mind of their own, they were hugging like they were aiming to become one, hands sliding over their backs trying to get a feel of what the other felt like, they weren't looking for anything more, they will have time to explore their bodies, to talk about their feelings and their supposted past hatred but in that moment what they were doing was enough, it was what they both needed.

"Yep really not bad. " Jared said smiling into their kisses.

The end.


End file.
